1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a control apparatus for an electronic parking brake system and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional electronic stability control (ESC) system is provided to stabilize a vehicle.
However, conventional ESC systems have shown a limit with maintaining vehicle stability through braking operation when, due to an abnormal operation of the ESC system, a vehicle stopping control function is performed using an automatic stationary vehicle maintaining function such as an automatic vehicle hold (AVH) and hill start assist (HSA).
Due to a limit in stably controlling vehicle stopping with a conventional ESC system, there has been shown a limit to improving braking efficiency and also improving vehicle reliability.
Therefore, recently, research has been ongoing on a control apparatus using an improved electronic parking brake (EPB) system and a control method thereof which may improve vehicle reliability as well as braking efficiency.
In addition, recently, research has been ongoing on a control apparatus using an improved EPB system and a control method thereof which may guide a driver to be careful with driving while controlling vehicle stopping and also reduce time required for maintenance of the EPB system to prevent maintenance cost from increasing.